Mending White Picket Fences
by radcliffe bass
Summary: Two years after their spouses died, Arthur and Narcissa have moved on and found love in each other. To help ease the two family's transition into one - Draco's forced to spend his holidays with a bunch of redheads - and an annoying, flirty Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. Please note that this is purely fiction and none of the contents are real. This fiction is created based solely on the imagination of the author and for non-profitable purpose. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED._

**Title:** Mending White Picket Fences

**Gift For:** Dani

**Beta:** Dec and Kay

**Rating:** R (for mild swearing and sexual innuendos)

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry and some mixed side pairings of Slytherin/Gryffindor couples

**Warnings:** slash: male/male, slight angst, fluff, mild swearing and sexual innuendos, AR/AU

**Summary:** Two years have passed since Molly Weasley and Lucius Malfoy died in the final battle. Arthur and Narcissa, due to the strength of the support group they joined shortly after their spouses died, have moved on, and have found love in each other. Their wedding is scheduled for next summer when Ginny, Draco and Ron graduate but they both realise that between now and then, some things will have to change. To help ease the two family's transition from friends to family they are spending the holiday together. Now Draco's forced to spend his Christmas with a bunch of redheads and an annoying flirt of a saviour who just won't let Draco out of his sight.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a HP fanfiction, please be gentle. Thanks to bootsy_mine from LiveJournal for letting me adopt and use this plunny. This is a gift written for Dani for the first Secret Santa Fic Exchange at Kamerreon's Yahoo group. Thanks to Dec and and Mistress Kay for your patience and for making this story coherent and presentable. Happy Holidays!

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

Draco Malfoy blinked. He knew he looked stupid, but he couldn't comprehend the image in front of him. He shook his head, trying to dispel his thoughts. Not that it would do him any good, but maybe, just maybe, if he denied it hard enough, the disturbing image of his mum locked in a passionate kiss with Arthur Weasley in their Floo chamber would hopefully disappear. He rubbed his eyes, until his eyelids protested under the strain he had subjected them to.

_I'm sleepwalking, yeah,_ _maybe that's it_, Draco thought as he took three deep, calming breaths. _I'm sleepwalking and when I open my eyes, I'll be back in bed and waking up from this nightmare_.

But Draco had never been a sleepwalker, and the nightmare was still playing in front of him. Albeit the kissing had stopped — probably due to them noticing his presence — but the sheepish smile on the older Weasley's face and his mum's blush were enough to trigger his traumatised mind to replay the kiss, in full detail.

"Draco," his mum said, acknowledging him before turning her attention back to her companion. "I believe you've met Arthur before."

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, I've met Mr. Weasley before. How are Ronald and Ginevra?"

Arthur Weasley's face lit up at his inquiry, relief evident in his reply. "They're fine. They're at the Burrow waiting for Harry and Hermione to arrive. It was nice of you to ask about them."

Draco nodded and looked at his mum, silently demanding an explanation.

She nodded. "There's something I need to tell you. I think it would be better if we move this to the sitting room."

"I'll join you in a minute," Draco replied as his mum and Arthur made their way to the door. She smiled at him before accompanying Arthur out of the chamber.

"Sully!" Draco yelled.

A house-elf wearing a green apron popped beside him. "Master Draco is needing something?"

"Firewhisky," he replied.

The house-elf popped out to get the drink and appeared a second later. Draco downed the liquid in two gulps and took a deep breath as the concoction calmed his stomach. He looked at the spot where his mum and Mr. Weasley had been kissing earlier, and ordered the house-elf to bring a bottle of Ogden to the sitting room. Something told him that the alcohol would help ease his reaction to whatever news his mother was about to announce.

Even after everything Draco had experienced during the war, nothing, and he meant nothing, could have prepared him for the news his mum had just announced. He blindly reached for the glass of Ogden his mum offered him and swallowed its contents in one gulp.

_

* * *

_

This is just a bad dream, a nightmare. It's not happening. It's not really happening

. Draco glanced up from his empty glass, to find two faces peering at him with concern. Unfortunately, one belonged to Arthur Weasley. _Great! This was just perfect! _Draco groaned. So much for it being a nightmare. He'd never had much luck before, and after being shot down twice it had only strengthened his belief that Lady Luck would never favour him.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Narcissa asked; her voice was so low that Draco instantly knew she was anxious to know his reaction.

_Serves her right_. Draco snorted. He didn't want to answer her question but one look at her worried face was enough to melt his resolve. Draco let out a sigh. Whom was he kidding? He couldn't be angry with the only other remaining Malfoy.

Draco rose from his chair. "I'm fine. As fine as I can be after I've just learned my mum is dating my schoolyard nemesis's adopted father. Don't mind me, though. Go ahead with your holiday. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Draco," his mum said, her voice laced with warning.

"Actually, we thought it would be better if we all spent the holidays together. Spend Christmas and New Year's at my house, or anywhere you children would prefer."

All pretences were forgotten as Draco's eyes widened in an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' expression. Satisfaction rushed through him when Arthur's smile faltered. However, his victory was short lived as his mother, Slytherin that she was, answered for them.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Arthur." Narcissa squeezed Mr. Weasley's left arm and stared at Draco, who glared back at his mother stubbornly. "Don't you think so, Draco?"

"Maybe." Draco shrugged; he knew that when his mum made up her mind there's no swaying her. She was, after all, the woman who betrayed the Dark Lord in order to save her only son. "I'll let you know if I can join you."

"Oh, I didn't realise you had other plans," Arthur said apologetically.

"I'm sure Draco can find the time to fit us into his schedule," his mum assured Arthur, which translated into, 'Cancel your plans, and join us. End of discussion.'

Draco turned around to hide his smile. He knew she'd won, but he'd be damned before he let the older Weasley know it. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Draco!"

Draco winced at Pansy Parkinson's excited greeting as she entered the Muggle restaurant where he'd been waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive. As usual, Theodore Nott had been the first to arrive after him. He rolled his eyes at Theo before turning to face Pansy and was surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug. He heard a snigger and rolled his eyes at Pansy's companion.

Ron Weasley smirked at Draco. "Hello, ferret. Theo."

"Weasel," he acknowledged and then yelped when Pansy pinched him.

"Play nice," Pansy warned. Ron sniggers were abruptly cut off when Pansy turned her glare on him. "That includes you, Ron."

"Wow! You've trained him really well, Pansy," Ginny Weasley remarked from behind them while her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, looked at the three of them with amusement, the palm of his left hand resting on top of Ginny's right hip.

"I can say the same for you, Ginevra," Pansy replied while exchanging air kisses with Ginny. "Mentions of Blaise's name on the grapevine have lessened since his getting together with you."

"What can I say? Redheads have a certain charm, especially those whose name ends with Weasley. Right, Pansy?" Blaise winked at Draco. "You should snag one for your own, Draco; your life would be much better."

Draco snorted at Blaise. "No thank you. I have my own preference."

"Right," Theo agreed. "He prefers raven black hair that resembles a bird's nest."

"And myopic green eyes behind boring, circular glasses," Ginny continued, a huge smirk on her face.

"Sounds like Harry, don't you think?" Ron asked, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"What sounds like me?"

Draco jumped up from his chair when he recognised the familiar voice, and stared at Harry Potter, hoping that Potter hadn't heard anything that had been said a few moments before.

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he realised how close he was to the Boy-Who-Grew-Up-To-Be-A-Flirt, took a step back, and lost his footing. Potter's right hand automatically grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling backward.

"Easy there, I got you," Potter said as he helped Draco regain his balance. Draco's breath hitched from the touch.

"Are you all right?" Potter asked, his brow furrowing in concern. Someone clearing their throat reminded Draco that he hadn't answered Potter's question yet and that they had company.

"I'm fine," Draco replied. He diverted his attention to the people behind Potter and greeted them. "Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood."

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes in exasperation before sitting beside Theo. "Really, Draco! Would it kill you to call us by our first names?"

"Considering that my ego suffered a major backlash when I defected to your side, the answer is yes, Granger, it might," Draco retorted before turning to greet Neville and Luna. "So nice of you to join us."

"Hope you don't mind," Neville replied shyly. "Harry and Hermione were visiting Luna when Theo's invitation arrived. Hermione said Theo wouldn't mind us tagging along. We didn't realise everyone's here."

Draco silently cursed Theo and pointedly glared at his friend. Theo just flashed him a smug grin. "Of course Theo won't mind, since he's not the one who's paying for lunch."

Everyone stopped chattering, the non-Slytherin half of the group trading awkward and confused glances with their Slytherin counterparts. With the exception of Longbottom, Lovegood and Potter – who, for the lack of good sense, decided to divert a questioning glance at Draco.

"I was the one who extended the invitation for lunch. I should have known that Gryffindor traits were contagious and that they'd extend the invitation with their other halves making this an impromptu get together," Draco explained. "But don't mind me; I'm just the grouchy tagalong who'll be paying for lunch. So take a seat and get ready to order."

Potter laughed at Draco's monologue while everyone remained silent, making Draco roll his eyes. "I was joking, can't I make a joke without the Weasel, or anyone not from Slytherin thinking I'm serious? I'm disappointed in you, Pansy, Blaise, Theo. Those Slytherin traits of yours should have rubbed off by now."

"Unfortunately, Draco dear, you're humour is lost on everyone. Except for Potter that is," Pansy teased.

Draco's eyes narrowed in irritation at Pansy's remark. "Whatever." He beckoned a server to bring them menus.

While everyone was placing their orders, Draco looked at the mixed group of couples in front of him. He had never thought that a day would come when he'd be dining with two Weasleys, Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger, and Potter.

Though he would never admit it, even under the pain of death, this scenario had crossed his mind when he had defected to the light side, after the incident at the Manor when he decided not to give away Potter's identity to his father and Aunt Bellatrix. He should have known that it was a possibility.

Draco felt a corner of his lips curve up into a half smile as he remembered the surprise on Longbottom's face when he had healed him from the Carrows' punishment when they returned to the school after the Christmas holidays. Draco had helped Longbottom and the Weaselette, since Lovegood had still been hiding at Bill Weasley's residence, by giving them useful potions and healing them after their encounters with Crabbe and Goyle. And he had sometimes even acted as their guard when they had tried to break in to the Carrows' rooms.

Of course, his help had not been welcomed at first. The Weaselette had even wanted him to test all the spells and potions he had offered them for three weeks before she had started trusting him. So when Pansy, Theo, and Blaise found out, they had decided to help, trusting in Draco's decision and following him.

When Longbottom had decided to openly and fully rebel against the Carrows, Draco had been the one to feed them information about what was happening inside and outside the school. He had been there when Granger, Weasley, and Potter had arrived and explained the situation of the Horcruxes to Longbottom and the Weaselette, although he had been under a Disillusionment Spell. He had learned how he could finally help Potter rid the world of the psychopathic half-blood his father blindly followed.

Draco snorted when he remembered the expressions on Granger's, Weasley's, and Potter's faces when he had presented them with Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He had sworn that the Weasel had been torn between grabbing the cup from his hands and hexing him for giving them what they had almost died trying to steal from Gringotts.

Draco smirked. Who could forget the way that the Weasel had fainted when his sister and Longbottom had vouched for him?

"You okay, Draco?" Potter asked as he placed a hand on Draco's arm.

Draco subtly pulled his arm out from under Potter's hand. "I'm fine, just remembered something," Draco said, eyeing Potter warily.

"All right," Potter said, nodding and returning to his conversation with Ron, though Draco could tell by the timbre of his voice and the concern etched in his face that Potter did not believe him.

Draco frowned. Potter's behaviour after the war had puzzled him. He had expected Potter to ignore him after the trials. He had known that Potter would come to his defence because of his mother's help, and probably because Longbottom, Weaselette and Granger pressured him into doing it, but he had been proven wrong.

Potter had approached him after the trial and had asked — more like demanded — Draco's help in rebuilding Hogwarts, as payment for Draco's life debt when he had saved Draco from the Fiendfyre.

Draco still didn't know why he had agreed.

Rebuilding Hogwarts had taken a year. Two months into the building process, they had all come to an agreement to put the past behind them and mend the rift that had been caused by childhood follies.

A month after the truce, the Weasel and Granger broke up, stating they were better off as friends. And two weeks later, Longbottom and Lovegood had announced they were officially dating.

Potter and the Weaselette had never found the time to rekindle their relationship so Blaise had taken advantage of that. Blaise had pursued the Weaselette relentlessly and his hard work finally paid off when they had become a couple a few weeks later.

Of course, the shouting match and fight between Blaise and the Weasel after the announcement had been made would go down in _Hogwarts: A History_ as the second best rumble the school had ever seen.

Ironically, the crown for best school rumble had gone to the Weasel and Potter, when the Weasel had found out that Granger had started dating Theo a month before the Christmas holidays. Weasel, being Weasel, hadn't understood, but Potter had showed an ounce of maturity for once and had taken Granger's side, telling the Weasel to fuck off and grow up.

The fight had landed them in the Hogwarts' infirmary for a week, where the Weasel had realised that Pansy looked good in a mediwitch assistant's uniform, and that being taken care of by a Slytherin, specifically Pansy, was not so bad. A month and a half later, the third Slytherin-Gryffindor couple had been formed. And the Weasel had had to bear a week's worth of teasing from the Weaselette and Granger.

Which had left Potter and Draco as the only single people in their group. Thus, making Draco uncomfortable because Potter had been flirting with him since the beginning of the term.

It's not that Draco wasn't interested. It's just that he thought that Potter was probably acting that way because he felt that he should, since almost all of his friends had already hooked up with someone. And since Draco was the only one left unattached, Potter had decided that he was the most logical choice. Not that Draco knew how Potter felt, because he sure as hell couldn't read minds, but Draco wasn't going to take any chances.

"So, Draco," Blaise started, catching Draco's attention, breaking him from his musings, "what's this meeting all about?"

Draco sighed. _No use in prolonging the suspense._ Although Draco had been hoping they'd talk about it after they had their lunch. When everyone's stuffed and wouldn't disagree since he had been gracious enough to pay for their lunch. But no! Blaise had to be a nosy prat and ruin his plans.

Draco subtly cast a _Muffliato_ and a Notice-Me-Not Charm around them. Knowing the Weasel's temper, they would surely need it. "I need your help."

"We gathered as much," Theo piped in.

"As I was saying" — Draco glared at Theo —"I need your help. If you don't agree, or don't want to help, you're free to leave. Just promise me that whatever we talk about stays here."

Draco looked at his friends until he was satisfied that everyone understood the seriousness of the situation. "Arthur Weasley invited my mum and I to spend the Christmas holidays with his family. He and Mum are dating, and I want to use this as an opportunity to break them up. And I need your help."

"Are you fucking kidding me, ferret?" Ron shouted, his face red. "Please, tell me you're joking. You're joking, right?" Ron pleaded.

Draco knew he should feel smug that he had been able to reduce the Weasel to this state, but since he knew how painful it was — he felt a tiny bit of pity for Ron. "I'm afraid not. I saw them snogging in the Floor chamber last night."

The Weasel grimaced, as if he had eaten something rotten. "Ugh, thanks for the image, Malfoy. I didn't need that."

"From the sound of it, Arthur hasn't told you yet, and I know how you feel. That's why I want your help," Draco said before taking a sip of water.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Pardon?"

Ginny stared at Draco. "Why do you want to break them up?"

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. "Because, Ginevra, it's preposterous! The idea of a Weasley and a Malfoy together is wrong! Our families have been feuding for as long as I can remember —"

"Really?" Ginny retorted. "I'm a Weasley and you're a Malfoy and we're getting along just fine. If we can be friends, why can't they date?"

"You don't understand —"

"Damn right, I don't!" Ginny yelled. "And I won't listen to your petty excuses, Draco, when I know you're going to destroy something beautiful."

"Wait!" Ron pointed an accusing finger at his sister. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes I did," Ginny replied, glaring at Ron. "Because unlike some people, I do visit Dad."

Ron turned red with embarrassment. "That's not the issue here!"

"You're right, it's not." Ginny took a deep breath. "Look, you weren't there when Dad finally broke down after Mom died." Ginny closed her eyes as if remembering when her mum had stepped in front of their father to protect him from the _Avada Kedavra_ Crabbe Sr. cast.

"I was there and I saw how lost and guilty he felt, even after he reluctantly gave in and joined the support group the Ministry had set up for those people who had lost loved ones during the war. He was part of Andromeda's group and it was good for him. He was starting to heal and smile again." Ginny smiled gratefully at Blaise when Blaise gave her right arm a gentle squeeze.

"At first I thought it was because of the support group. But when I saw Narcissa Malfoy sitting in the living room five months after Dad started his therapy, listening to Dad tell a story about the twins, I knew that the reason why Dad was finally healing was because of her."

She looked directly into Draco's eyes as if challenging him. "So yes, Draco, I don't understand why you want to destroy their relationship when it is so obvious you don't have a fucking clue how important this is for your mother."

Draco wanted to protest, but his voice caught in this throat. He understood what Ginny was saying, but his pureblood upbringing kept telling him it's wrong.

"I won't tell them what happened here, but I do hope you won't do anything drastic. Just... give them a chance." Ginny's fingers clenched on the table as she stared at him, as if trying to make him see her side and agree with her. When he didn't reply, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I think you're wrong. I have to go." Ginny stood from the table and made a few hasty goodbyes, leaving the restaurant with Blaise's arm wrapped around her.

One by one, Draco's friends slowly said their farewells, leaving him alone with Potter. Draco put on his coat and shoved his hands in the pockets as he left the restaurant.

What Ginny had said earlier made sense, but his stubbornness failed to make him see reason.

"Draco." Draco ignored Potter. He wanted Potter to just leave him alone. Leave him to his own devices and shove the comfort that he was offering up his arrogant arse, since they weren't close friends. But when Potter opened his arms, Draco could not help the vulnerability and guilt that welled up inside of him.

Draco sighed and walked into Potter's embrace, letting Potter rub soothing circles on his back and whisper words of comfort in his ear. Draco couldn't understand why he was letting Potter comfort him, but nothing between him and Potter had ever made sense, so he dismissed the thoughts from his mind and burrowed farther into the comforting warmth — and maybe, hopefully — after today, everything would finally be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It's official. Draco Malfoy's life had gone to the Kneazles. A big, fat, hideous, lazy, orange Kneazle that answered to the name of Crookshanks.

Draco glared at the animal as it purred, lounging contentedly on Draco's lap. Draco wanted to hex the insufferable Kneazle, but thought twice since its owner just happened to be the smartest witch he had ever known, and the Weaselette was fond of the monster. Draco didn't fancy being on the receiving end of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex.

"Aw, Crookshanks likes you. Ain't that sweet?" Potter teased as he sat on the chair opposite Draco's.

"Shut it, Potter," Draco growled, "unless you want me to order this monster to attack you."

Potter mock shivered. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"Don't you have anything better to do, Scarhead?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at Harry's dramatic response.

"Not when I'm enjoying annoying the hell out of you."

"Git."

"Prat."

Draco smirked. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wasn't looking for —" Potter stopped and threw his hands in the air in defeat. "All right, there's no point in lying. I was looking for you. I just wanted to know how you're dealing with everything."

Draco raised his eyebrow in question. "I didn't know you cared, Potter."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Potter retorted. "Look, I know you're uncomfortable with the situation. And it might not make sense, but I think you should stop avoiding me and try to —"

"Wait, Potter!" Draco interrupted. "How does me not avoiding you help me accept my mum's relationship with Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh." Potter's face fell. "I was talking about what happened at the restaurant a week ago."

Draco's body stiffened and he willed his expression to remain blank. He had been hoping that Potter would have the common sense not to bring it up. But he had forgotten that Potter was a Gryffindor. "I knew you'd bring that up eventually. Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"That's not what —"

"Listen, Potter, I have too many things on my plate right now, and honestly, I can't handle any more complications." Draco held Potter's gaze, and he almost felt sorry for him when he saw the hurt and resignation set in. "What happened that day was a fluke. I was confused and needed some comfort and you just happened to be the closest person around. I'm grateful, but what happened there meant nothing, absolutely nothing to me. Understand?"

Silence descended as Potter's shoulders slumped in defeat. It wasn't that Draco didn't find Potter attractive. He'd be lying outright if he said he didn't fancy him, but it just didn't feel right. Potter had never given any indication that he batted for the same team Draco was on, and even if he did, Draco wouldn't be his experiment. He had too many things going on in his life now and he didn't need any distractions.

Maybe, another time, after Draco had gotten rid of the mess his mother had created and if Potter still wanted him.

Draco rose from the chair, causing Crookshanks to mewl loudly when he was dislodged from Draco's lap.

The noise seemed to have woken Potter from his daze, since he quickly stood up and closed the distance between them in three, big strides. Draco never had the chance to react as Potter pulled him forward and kissed him. The kiss was fierce and demanding. Draco wanted to push Potter away, but he found himself caged within Potter's embrace.

When he felt Potter's tongue swipe his bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth, the pressure between their lips slowly decreased, teasing him until he gave in to the sensations and kissed Potter back. Draco hadn't realised how long they'd been kissing until his lungs demanded air.

Draco stepped back and Potter released him, though his eyes held him in place. Green met gray, and Draco's breath hitched.

Potter reached out and gently traced Draco's swollen lips with his thumb. "Draco, I know it wasn't nothing. You felt something that day. And if the kiss we just shared doesn't convince you, then rest assured that I can think of other ways to do so. We have a connection and I'll be damned if I let your stubbornness and pride get in the way. I'm a Gryffindor; I don't do things in halves. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Potter took a step forward and planted a chaste kiss on Draco's lips before leaving.

Draco returned to the chair he had vacated earlier, and Crookshanks immediately pounced on him, situating itself on his lap, and purred when Draco absently started petting him.

"Stupid, stubborn, four-eyed git," Draco whispered as he buried his face in Crookshanks' fur. Crookshanks meowed in response, making Draco smile in spite of himself. Maybe, just maybe, there would be something to look forward to after all hell broke loose.

* * *

Draco tried hard not to gag when his mum and Mr. Weasley giggled like little children as they cleaned and decorated Harry's current residence, Grimmauld Place, for Christmas. Since the Burrow was not big enough to accommodate everyone, Harry had offered his house.

Unfortunately, even though Kreacher had been doing his job and keeping the place clean, an aging house-elf could only do so much to restore and maintain the monstrosity Harry called a house to its former glory.

So that's how Draco found himself on his knees, literally, helping de-gnome his Black ancestor's garden, masquerading as a rubbish heap. "Really, Potter! With all the money you inherited, one would think you'd put it to good use and hire a professional team of wizards to clean this dump you call a house."

Harry stopped Levitating the gnomes around Teddy's playpen and looked at him, lips quirking into a playful smile. "I thought about it, but Narcissa said that it'd be better if we handled it ourselves, to help the family bond and all that." Harry shrugged and absently flicked his wand, sending three gnomes who were trying to escape straight into the rubbish bin, making Teddy squeal in delight.

Draco smiled at Teddy. If there was one thing that Draco was thankful for, it was the chance to spend some time with his cousin. The two year old was a handful, but the toddler's antics had never failed to amuse Draco. He was glad that his Aunt Andromeda had decided to spend the holiday with them, allowing him more time to care for and play with Teddy.

"Besides," Harry continued, diverting Draco's attention from his cousin back to Harry, which turned out to be a bad idea since he recognised the look of lust on Harry's face. Draco gulped as Harry licked his lips and gave Draco's body a once over. "I like seeing you on your knees."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Draco replied calmly. "And watch your language, there's a child present."

Harry chuckled and lifted Teddy from the playpen. "There's nothing wrong with what I said. I was merely stating the facts." Harry smirked. "Maybe you want it to mean something else. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

Harry rubbed his nose with Teddy's, making the child laugh and shout, "Wight! Dwaco!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust Harry to turn his arguments against him. It was times like this when Draco wished Harry had never grown up. It was a pity really, baiting people was an entertaining past time, especially when it involved him taunting Harry. But now, he'd realised that it had lost its appeal after being on the receiving end of all of Harry's remarks dripping with sexual innuendoes.

Damn Granger for rubbing her maturity off on Harry!

"Dwaco! Up!" Draco stared at Teddy, standing in front of him with his small arms stretched out in surprise, and wondered how long he had been waiting there.

"Sorry, Teddy, I'm all dirty," Draco apologised, showing Teddy his hands and arms that were covered in mud and dirt.

"Dwaco, icky!" Teddy shouted, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Oh really?" Draco asked, his eyes twinkling in mischief as he wiped his palm on Teddy's shirt. "Now who's icky?"

Teddy cried in surprise and then ran away, laughing as Draco mimicked running after him. "Hawwy! Monti, help!" Teddy cried as he launched himself onto Harry's open arms.

"Tsk, tsk. Draco's a bad monster, Teddy. Want to help me catch him?" Harry asked Teddy, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh no, Potter —"

Draco didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before he had to run from the garden with Harry and Teddy hot on his heels.

* * *

"Would you like to put the angel on top of the tree, Teddy?" Arthur asked the toddler who was currently playing with Crookshanks and conveniently using Draco as his personal chair.

Teddy's face lit up in delight. "Angel! Dwaco, up!"

Draco shook his head. He could have sworn that the little menace was in cohorts with Harry to ensure that Draco would participate in every family bonding activity his mum and Arthur had come up with the past few days. It was only a few hours until Christmas Eve and they were still waiting for the remaining Weasleys and guests to arrive.

Grimmauld Place was as presentable as it could be, given the short amount of time and people that worked on cleaning and restoring the house. They had had barely any time to decorate it and set up the Christmas tree. It was a good thing that Fred and George had had the foresight to purchase a tree that the family could decorate before they started getting the house presentable. It had saved everyone some time.

Although his mum and Arthur's idea of giving everyone free reign to hang their own ornaments on the tree turned out to be a disaster. Nobody dared to take off the miniature pumpkins that Teddy had insisted should adorn the branches he could reach. No one wanted a repeat of the tantrum Teddy had thrown when Harry had tried to stop the child from hanging his toys on the tree.

Since when did Potter become Harry anyway?

_Probably since the day he kissed you?_ Draco's traitorous mind provided. Draco shivered. It would be a snowy day in hell before he'd verbally acknowledge Potter by his given name. It was a good thing that Harry wasn't gifted with Legilimency. With the way Harry's eyes followed his every move Draco wouldn't have had a secret left by the time the holidays ended.

A tug on his trousers drew Draco from his thoughts, and he smiled at Teddy who looked at him expectantly. He lifted the toddler up and sat him on his shoulders so he could reach the top of the tree. Unfortunately, even with Draco's height, Teddy's small arms couldn't quite reach their destination. Draco was about to reach for his wand when a hand stopped him.

"Let me," Harry whispered, his voice alarmingly close. Draco shivered involuntarily, his body taking note of how close Harry's body was to his own. Draco felt the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up when Harry's breath ghosted over it as Harry cast a levitation spell to help Teddy secure the angel in its proper place. It took all of Draco's strength not to step back and lean into the warmth of Harry's body that seemed to beckon him.

"Great job, Teddy!" Fred and George Weasley chorused.

Teddy wriggled on Draco's shoulders, getting restless, so Draco quickly let Teddy down before they both ended up on the floor. Teddy ran to Fred and George, leaving Draco with Harry. Draco contemplated whether he should turn around and face Harry or just ignore him when the decision was taken away from him by Ginny announcing the arrival of their remaining guests.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, aside from the awkward moment when Draco was formally introduced to Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur. Draco had almost fled the room when the eldest of the Weasley brood stared intently at him. The tension was only broken when Charlie joked about Bill probably comparing Draco to Fleur. Draco was grateful for the interruption and almost sighed in relief when Bill offered his hand.

After dinner they lounged by the fireplace, watching Teddy decide on which gift he wanted to open first. They had all decided that everyone could open one gift tonight if they wanted to and the rest would be saved for tomorrow.

Draco sat on one of the loveseats, sipping a glass of firewhisky to hide the smile that had been trying to break free while he watched Harry join Teddy on his gift hunt. If Draco had not known better, he would have thought that Harry was more excited than Teddy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Teddy finally choose Harry's gift. Teddy quickly tore the wrapping and clapped in delight at the starter broom inside.

"Tank you, Hawwy!" Teddy cried in delight as he gave his godfather a big hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Harry replied, ruffling Teddy's hair affectionately, before Teddy ran to his grandmother to show her his gift. Andromeda smiled at Teddy and then gazed sternly at Harry, who had the grace to look sheepish.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. Draco knew that Aunt Andromeda would give him a lecture before the night ended.

Once Teddy was finished, anyone else who wanted to open a gift chose their present and unwrapped it. It did not surprise Draco one bit that the Weasel and Harry both wanted to as well. _They're like children,_ Draco thought in amusement, before turning to Arthur who cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I am glad that everyone was able to join us today," Arthur said. His statement was greeted with loud chants of 'hear, hear' and whistling. "As such, I would like to propose a toast to everyone. May each of us look forward to the blessings the future brings, and leave the past behind us, but not the events and lessons that it has taught us. Happy Christmas."

Everyone stood up, raised their drinks, and answered, "Happy Christmas!" to Arthur's toast.

"As you all know, Narcissa and I have been together for almost a year now," Arthur continued, looking at the people around the room. "The tragedy of losing both our spouses gave us the chance to get to know each other better. And seeing our families getting along during the last few days has made me really happy."

"I can now truly say that everyone has started healing. So, I would like to take this opportunity to" — Arthur took a small velvet box from his pocket — "ask Narcissa a question. I would really love it if we could combine this mixed family into one." Arthur opened the box and took out the ring before kneeling in front of Draco's mum. "Narcissa Malfoy, would you grant my wish and agree to be my wife?"

Narcissa's answer was drowned out by catcalls and protests from some people, but Draco never found out whom they came from, because the room around him swayed and his world turned black.

* * *

Draco woke to the sound of whispers. Slowly opening his eyes, he groaned when he tried to sit up. He started when a pair of hands supported him, but relaxed again when he noticed it was his mum. When he was comfortably sitting up in bed, his mum handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted and drank before handing back to her.

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked as she carefully ran her fingers through his hair.

"Like I've been to hell and back."

She sighed. "Draco, I realise that it's a shock —"

"Oh, believe me it is!" he snapped. "How could you, Mother?"

"Draco, listen —"

"No!" Draco said, cutting her off. "This has gone too far, Mother! What would Father say?"

"Your father is dead, Draco."

"But that doesn't mean you should forget him!"

Narcissa gasped, eyes wide in disbelief. "Is that what you think this is all about? Me trying to forget Lucius?"

"Isn't it?" Draco retorted. "Did you forget how he died protecting us from Auth Bella? Did you forget how he ignored the Cutting Curse he took for you before he ran to protect me from the Killing Curse the Dark Lord cast at me? Did you?"

"Of course not! It's always on my mind —"

"Then why the hell are you marrying Weasley?" Draco shouted, his face red with anger.

"Because Lucius would have wanted me to move on and be happy!" Narcissa shouted. "He would have wanted me to marry, if that's what I wanted. And it is."

Draco snorted. "You could have chosen someone other than a Weasley."

"Is that what this is about? Me marrying Arthur, and not about me getting married again?"

Draco remained silent, refusing to answer.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed and carefully studied Draco. "Why are you so against Arthur?"

"Because he's a Weasley. And Malfoys and Weasleys don't belong together."

"Just like Potters and Malfoys," Narcissa replied coldly. Draco stared at her in shock. "Yes, Draco, I know how you feel about Harry. I am your mum, after all. Please tell me you're not being stubborn just because you can't bear to see me happy when you're being miserable due to your pride."

"I'm not —"

Narcissa looked at him sharply. "I was a Black before I became a Malfoy, and Blacks have been known to stand up for what they believe in. Just like Sirius and Andromeda. I am still the head of this family, Draco, until you reach twenty-one. So if you insist on acting like a child, so help me, I'll treat you like one."

"You won't be head of the family anymore if you marry Weasley."

"Yes," Narcissa replied derisively. "But until we've said our vows, I am still Lady Malfoy, and head of the house. I _am_ accepting Arthur's proposal and you would do well not to oppose me. Understood?"

Draco clenched his fists. He hated it when his mother used her power over him, but Draco wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of victory. So instead of answering, Draco laid back down and pulled the blankets over his head.

He heard his mum sigh and felt the bed dip, but he ignored her when she laid a hand on his arm. "Draco, I hope you stop doing this. I don't want this to come between us. We're the only ones left. Please give me — us — a chance to be happy."

Draco burrowed himself farther under his blankets and did not move until he heard the door click shut, telling him that his mum had left the room. He threw off the blankets and stood up, going to the window to contemplate — and plan.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, making him glance over at the door, before turning back to look out the window. "I'm not in the mood to join your celebration, Mother, leave me alone."

Silence.

"Malfoy," a deep voice that definitely didn't belong to his mum called out, "it's Ron. May I come in?"

Rising from the window, Draco walked to the door and opened it. He stared at Percy, Bill, and Ron in surprise, before schooling his features into nonchalance. "What do you want?"

They looked at each other and then nodded before turning back at Draco. Ron cleared his throat. "The same thing you want Malfoy. For this madness to end."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Draco dragged his feet as he made his way to the stairs. He wanted to stay in the room until the holidays were over, but his mum had visited him earlier and ordered him to join them while they opened their gifts. She had even guilted him into agreeing by using Teddy. And he hated himself for giving in.

He was almost to the stairs when he heard voices coming from the study on his left. He noticed that the door was slightly open. He was about to ignore it when he heard someone mention the name 'Malfoy', so he quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm and quietly tiptoed to the open door to eavesdrop.

Bill paced in front of the desk while his wife Fleur sat on top of it.

"Bill," Fleur said, making the eldest Weasley child stop, "you 'ave to stop zinking like a Malfoy."

"Excuse me?"

Draco almost laughed at the expression on Bill's face.

Fleur stood up and went to her husband. Bill's arms automatically wrapped around Fleur's waist and Bill instantly relaxed as she rested her head on his chest. The couple stayed that way for a few minutes and Draco watched them intently.

They looked so content just holding each other and Draco felt his heart ache a little. He would never admit it, but he longed to have someone to share moments like this with. Maybe his mum was right about him being bitter because his mum had found someone, again, while he was still alone.

He was a Malfoy for fuck's sake. He didn't need trivial things such as love.

_Yeah right, Draco. Maybe if you repeat it a few more times you'll actually convince yourself._

"You sound like Draco" — Fleur's voice made Draco turn his attention back to the people inside the room — "when 'e was still spitting all of zat pureblood nonsense. Try to zink like a Weasley, no? Zat's what you are, and Weasleys always use zeir brains when eet comes to matters of ze 'eart. Do you zink zat eef I 'ad let your family's views affect me, we'd 'ave ended up 'appy togezzer?"

"But I —"

"No." Fleur placed her forefinger on Bill's lips. "Your papa knows what 'e ees doing. 'Ee's not trying to replace your mama. 'Ee just wants someone 'e can share 'is remaining days wizz. Someone 'oo won't leave 'im because zey 'ave zeir own family to attend to. I'm not saying 'e doesn't need us. 'Ee does, but 'e needs someone 'oo will stay wizz 'im after all of you decide to fly from the nest. You knew your mama ze best, Bill. She wouldn't want your papa to remain lonely. I know I wouldn't want you to."

Bill sighed. "All right, I'll think about it. I'll talk to Percy and Ron as well." Fleur cleared her throat and Bill sighed again. "Yes, Draco too."

Draco stealthily moved backward until he felt his back touch the wall. He quickly stopped the charm and hurried upstairs. He needed to talk to Ron and Percy before Bill cornered them. The alliance they had was down one person and he'd be damned if he'd let Bill take one more from him.

* * *

"Are you sure no one knows where we are?" Draco asked Ron again.

Ron rolled his eyes. "For the tenth time, yes, they don't know where we are. Stop being paranoid, Malfoy!"

"I'm not being paranoid, Weasley, I'm just being careful," Draco snapped back.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get this done and over with. Pansy'll have my head if I'm late for lunch."

Draco stepped back and motioned for Ron to go ahead. The Weasel shrugged before entering the flower shop. Draco looked at his surroundings first, trying to figure out if he could see anyone familiar. Ever since they had passed by the twins' shop, he'd had a nagging feeling that they were being followed.

His gaze swept through the crowd near the shop once more, but when he didn't seen anyone he shrugged and followed the Weasel inside.

Four hours later, Draco was restless. He had been forced to join Harry and his mum for tea as soon as he had arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry had insisted on sitting beside him, because the prat wanted to play footsie with him under the table. The twat even had the audacity to ask him if he was all right when Draco choked on his tea because Harry's foot was resting almost dangerously near his bits.

Draco silently fumed when his glare had no effect, as Harry flashed him an all-too-innocent smile. He wanted to hex him under the table, but the thought of accidentally hexing his mum instead stopped him. Although it did not prevent him from pinching Harry's leg when he had the chance.

He had to hand it to the git, though, since Harry hadn't even uttered a sound or winced allowing Narcissa to remain oblivious to what was going on under the table. Draco discreetly hid the fork he was using earlier and was about to stab Harry's wandering foot when they heard a tap on the window.

"I'll get it," Harry offered, standing up and walking toward the window where the sound came from. The prat had probably realised how close Draco was to murdering his foot. A few minutes later Harry came back with a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Narcissa, these are for you."

Draco schooled his expression blank, but inwardly cheered when he heard the familiar whoosh of the Floo, signalling someone's arrival. Right on time, Draco thought smugly as Arthur, Fred and George stepped inside the room as Narcissa read the card that came with the roses.

"We're home —" Arthur Weasley never finished his sentence as Narcissa met him halfway, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Arthur grinned while Draco grimaced. Wait… why was his mum kissing Arthur after reading the card? Surely…

"I never thought you were a closet romantic, Arthur," Narcissa said, unknowingly answering Draco.

"I am?" Arthur asked, puzzled at the situation.

"Oh, don't be shy. The roses you sent and the card you wrote was beautiful," Narcissa replied.

"They were?" Arthur looked at them, confusion evident in his face.

_You're not the only one confused,_ Draco thought in irritation. How the hell did the card end up with Arthur's signature? Unless Arthur did send his mum roses and their order was still on its way. Draco subtly glanced at the window, hoping to see an owl delivering another bouquet of roses that looked hauntingly similar to the one his mum just received. One that Draco was certain Ron and he had chosen earlier. There wasn't.

Which meant that was the one they had purchased, but how…?

His confusion cleared once Fred spoke. "Dad, did you forget already? You sent George and I to the shop earlier to pick out a bouquet for the card you made for Narcissa."

"I did?" Arthur still looked uncertain, but it seemed like the smile on his fiancée's face dismissed his doubts. The older Weasley laughed. "I do have my moments. Don't get used to it, though."

Everyone laughed at the joke except for Draco, who was busy glaring at the twins. He knew someone had been following them earlier. He should have followed his instincts. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all.

_Time to step up the game,_ Draco thought as he saw the smug grins the twins sent his way. Draco sneered back. _You had better watch out, Weasleys. I wasn't Sorted into Slytherin for nothing._

* * *

"We're running out of time!" Ron exclaimed as he plopped down on Draco's bed. "This is nice," Ron commented as he ran his hand across Draco's silk sheets, then looked at the Draco accusingly. "How come you've got silk sheets and I don't?"

Draco snorted and turned back to the parchment he had been reading earlier. "Because those are from my bed at the Manor. It's not my fault I can't sleep with the sub-standard sheets Potter provided."

"Oh right," Ron sniggered. "The princess can't sleep without his silk sheets."

Draco stared at Ron coldly. "If you value life and would like to keep this alliance, you will keep your insults to yourself."

"Fine, whatever," Ron agreed while rolling his eyes, which Draco ignored. "This really sucks, you know. The engagement party's two days away and we still haven't managed to put a wedge between them. It's like some magical force is preventing us from achieving our goal."

"Don't I know it." Draco huffed. "Although I was certain that your idea of a day out in the Muggle world with no magic would have worked. Of course, that had been until Granger and Potter had charmed the skirts off my mum by accompanying her on a shopping spree. You should have known better than to allow a Malfoy into a shopping district."

"How was I supposed to know we were going to a shopping district?" Ron defended. "Besides, it's not as if you didn't enjoy it as well. It was kinda funny seeing you and your mum trying to outdo each other in giving Harry a makeover."

"Ugh." Draco grimaced. "Don't remind me. I don't know what came over me. But you have to admit, Potter had been in dire need of a wardrobe change. So do you."

"I can manage on my own, thank you very much," Ron replied. "I have to hand it to your mum, though; she knew what she was doing. Pansy's parents were impressed when I wore that robe to the Ministry Christmas gala. That was bloody brilliant, by the way."

"Except that your dad had to ruin it by not acting uncomfortable at all and being a perfect gentleman. How come Percy never told us that some of the members of the Wizengamot were thinking that your dad was a good candidate for Minister of Magic," Draco asked, eyebrows rising in question.

"Beats me." Ron shrugged. "I can't think of any explanation except that Percy's a selfish prat and if Narcissa and other purebloods backed the campaign it would ensure Dad's victory and help him advance his career. It was probably too much of a temptation for him to resist."

"Glad to know that not all Weasleys are lost to the side of self-sacrifice. There is still hope I guess," Draco teased.

"Prat!" Ron replied good-naturedly as he threw a pillow at Draco, who ducked out of harm's way. "But seriously, though, what's with you and Harry?"

"Nothing, he's just being a git."

"That's not how I see it," Ron responded as he sat up and looked at Draco seriously. "I know we're not really close friends, but I just want to let you know that I care for Harry a lot, and if whatever's going on between the two of you is what will make him happy… I'll, you know… won't stand in the way or anything."

Draco felt something flutter in his heart. Loath as he was to admit it, the vote of confidence from the Weasel made him feel warm inside. "I'll keep that in mind, if it ever comes to that. I'll kill you if you tell Pansy or Blaise about this, but I think they're sort of right in choosing redheads. Besides, it's not as if Potter's bent."

Ron grinned. "If you say so, but that's not what I heard through the grapevine. Want me to ask Harry?"

"Sod off, Weasel!" Draco threw the pillow back at Ron and whooped when it hit the redhead square in the face. "And why are we talking about Potter anyway? We're supposed to be planning something evil."

"Yeah, yeah, no more talking about your closet lust for Harry," Ron teased as he fluffed the pillow and lay back down. "You know, if we weren't so opposed to this union and hadn't been at each other's neck since we're eleven, I'd say I wouldn't mind having you as a brother."

"In your dreams, Weasel," Draco countered, ducking his head to hide the small smile Ron's declaration brought. "But, you're not half bad yourself. Now if you're done being sappy, can we please go back to being Dark Lord wannabes, and plot?"

* * *

Draco and Ron had just arrived from their trip to Diagon Alley when everyone except for Arthur accosted them as soon as they exited the Floo into Grimmauld Place, locking them in the library.

Draco fidgeted in his seat, getting more uncomfortable by the second. Harry stood guard in front of the door, while the rest of their friends and the Weasleys were scattered throughout the room, sitting on every available surface. Draco gave Ron a questioning look, but the youngest Weasley male just shrugged. Draco directed his silent question to the rest of the room and almost choked when Charlie winked at him flirtatiously. He ignored the gesture, which earned him a chuckle from the twins, who had been watching him intently.

"All right," Ron said tentatively, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "what's this all about?"

Ten pairs of eyes turned towards Bill, who cleared his throat and spoke in the most authoritative voice he could muster, "Stop it. Whatever you two are planning, just stop it."

Draco snorted. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Weasley and I just went to Diagon Alley to shop for dress robes to use for tomorrow night's dinner. Right, Weasley?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Malfoy's right; I needed help so I asked him. What makes you think we're planning something?"

"How about the fact that you and Draco are hanging out all of a sudden and you wouldn't even acknowledge each other as friends a few weeks ago?" Pansy asked her boyfriend, earning a few nods of agreement in the room.

Ron looked sheepish and Draco silently cursed Pansy for being the epitome of a true Slytherin.

"So what?" Draco asked. "Shouldn't you be happy that we're trying to be friends? Isn't that what this union is all about?"

"Yes, we should be. But if your friendship is based on your mutual dislike for the wedding, there's reason to think otherwise," Percy answered.

Draco sneered at Percy. "And you would have firsthand knowledge on that Weasley because you were privy to that plot beforehand, right?"

Percy had the grace to blush. "I am not denying my earlier involvement, but at least I had the sense to see the error of my way, unlike certain individuals who insist on acting childish."

"I'm not being childish!" Ron protested.

"Error, my arse." Draco snorted and then glared at Ron, who met his gaze challengingly. Draco broke the eye contact. No use being at odds with his only ally, he thought before turning his glare on Percy. "You only changed your mind when you realised how my family's money would help your dad's future campaign and your career."

Percy laughed, making Draco glare at him harder. A weaker man would have cowered at the intense hatred Draco sent Percy. But, just as Ron had said days earlier, Percy was a selfish prat and he wasn't affected by the Malfoy death glare. "I knew you'd bring that up. I'm not denying it. It's a good thing actually."

"Ha!" Draco exclaimed smugly.

"But I'd already given Dad and Narcissa my blessings even before I learned about that," Percy said. "Fred and George knocked some sense in my head, literally. And I was there when Narcissa talked to Mum's portrait. Just like Draco made Dad talk to Lucius's portrait at the Manor. And if the blessings of their late spouses weren't enough to convince me that they should get married, then I'd be a greater prat than the two of you combined."

Draco's jaw dropped. He hadn't actually believed that Arthur Weasley would talk to his father's portrait and ask for his blessing as Draco had suggested. He studied Percy's face, looking for any hint that he was lying, but there was none. And knowing that his mum had done the same made all of his arguments and the desire to fight drain from his body.

"So on behalf of everyone who wants to see these two people finally find their peace, please, stop being immature and don't do anything stupid," Charlie said.

"I didn't know Mum had talked to Narcissa," Ron whispered.

Ron's response was too much for Draco to handle, so he stood, stared at Harry until he unlocked the door, and left without glancing back.

* * *

Draco was not feeling guilty. Not one bit. He was merely feeling unwell. That's why he did not join everyone for dinner. That's why he was hiding — no, relaxing — in the broom shed in the garden. He wasn't even panicking because the Weasel seemed to be having second thoughts about their plan. He had avoided Draco's gaze when they bumped into each other on the way to the dining room. He was so perfectly fine and calm that he had even sneered at the Weasel and gracefully made his exit earlier saying he wasn't hungry.

Never mind that his stomach had been protesting for the last thirty minutes.

Fuck!

Draco punched the wall and winced as pain shot through his hand. It's not fucking fair! Why had Draco's father given his blessings? Why had Molly Weasley agreed with the wedding? Why were his friends all right with everything? Was he the only sane person who saw how wrong it was? And why the fuck was he hallucinating Harry standing in the doorway with a tray of food?

"That looks painful," the Harry in his hallucination said, placing the tray of food on the ground and reaching for his hand.

Draco must have really been hungry because the hand felt solid. He jumped in surprise when he felt magic tingling in his hand and then pulled his hand back when he felt lips touch his fingers.

"Fuck, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "Don't you get tired of stalking me?"

"No," Harry replied as took the cover off and pushed the tray of food toward Draco.

"I'm not hungry," Draco said stubbornly, but his stomach growled when his nose smelled the roasted chicken sandwich. Draco gruffly took the sandwich and ate it while Harry watched.

"Is it really that hard?" Harry asked.

Draco did not answer. Instead, he grabbed the glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip.

Harry cursed Draco's stubbornness and continued his questioning as soon as Draco finished his sandwich and placed the empty glass back onto the tray. "Is it?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you doing it?'

"Because she's the only one I have left! And your redheads are trying to take her away from me!" Draco shouted and then gasped when he realised what he had just confessed. He turned around and ignored Harry when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco —"

"Just — don't," Draco pleaded.

Harry sighed and removed his hand from Draco's shoulder. He thought Harry had left, but then he heard the tray scrape on the floor. He was startled when he felt arms encircle his waist, gently coaxing him until his back rested against Harry's chest. Draco closed his eyes and let his head rest on Harry's chest when he felt Harry bestow a soft kiss on his nape.

"They're not," Harry said after a while. Draco did not answer and burrowed himself closer to the warmth. They stayed like that for some time, hearing and feeling each other's breathing. "For what it's worth," Harry whispered, "I'm here, and I'll always be here until you don't need me anymore."

* * *

The day of the engagement party passed by in a blur and, aside from avoiding Harry and anyone that had red hair, Draco's day was relatively easy. He was feeling nervous and anxious. He'd checked with the owl courier earlier and was relieved when he found out that the Weasel hadn't cancelled their instructions.

He would just have to wait for the right time, watching as his plan unfolded with delight. Although the nervous glances that the Weasel kept sending his way throughout the whole pre-dinner affair had his stomach tied up in knots.

He quickly dismissed the thoughts, since he was still certain his plan would work because the Weasel had not given any indication that he had terminated it.

Finally, his mum announced that dinner was served and he glanced at the window. He smiled in glee when he saw an owl swoop through the open window and drop a package in front of his mum and Arthur. Draco held his breath as his mum and Arthur checked the card on the box and smiled at him and Ron, then proceeded to open it.

Draco immediately covered his nose with his hand, knowing that the stench from the Dungbombs inside the box would cover the whole room once it was opened. But the stench never came. He looked inside the box and almost cried. Instead of Dungbombs, his mum was holding matching white wedding robes with the emblems of the Ancient Houses of Black, Malfoy and Weasley embroidered on the backs.

He glared accusingly at Ron, who looked at him in apology.

"Draco, Ron, this is beautiful! Thank you."

Draco tore his gaze from Ron and smiled tightly, diverting his attention back to his mum. He gasped when he saw his mum's eyes shining with tears and her whole face lit up in joy. Draco didn't think he'd ever seen his mother this happy. He thought he'd lost his chance of seeing that look of utter happiness and contentment on her face when his father had died. And now — Draco's heart broke into pieces as he realised how immature he had acted and how close he had been to destroying everything for her.

"It was nothing, Narcissa," Ron said shyly, making Draco wince.

Draco stiffened when everyone looked at him expectantly. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his back. He glanced over and saw Harry smiling at him encouragingly. Draco held back the tears that threatened to fall, almost choking when he said, "I" — he cleared his throat — "I am happy for you, Mother. May the ancestors bless your union, as I do."

The relief on his mum's and Arthur's faces was enough to make him smile back. He saw Ron mouth a 'Thank you' in his direction before everyone turned back and proceeded to move toward the dining area.

Draco muttered an excuse about going to the loo, and then a hand stopped him and turned him around. Draco was about to ask Harry what he was doing when Harry leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Draco stepped back and looked at Harry in confusion.

Harry pointed up and whispered, "Mistletoe," before turning to join the other guests in the dining room.

Draco blushed in embarrassment as he followed Harry inside. Most of his friends who had witnessed the kiss smiled at him teasingly. Draco pasted a smile on his face and watched, with a heavy heart, the interactions and banter between his soon-to-be stepsiblings and mother.

Everyone was happy. His mum was content and it made him finally realise that the only person complicating everything was himself. There was only one thing he could do to make everything right.

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Draco last saw his mum. Two weeks since he had decided not to return to school. It'd been two weeks since he had realised that he needed to disappear in order to help his mum settle in with her soon-to-be family. And it had been two, whole _fucking_ weeks since he'd last seen Harry.

Damn it! It was just his luck that he had finally realised how much he liked Harry after he had decided to leave.

Draco sighed as he looked around the Muggle café he'd frequented since he had arrived. He was lonely. He missed the buzz and craziness of the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place. He missed Hermione and Theo's intellectual banter with the twins, and Ginny and Blaise's public displays of affections. Hell, he missed Ron and Pansy's bickering, and even Neville's clumsiness and Luna's weird declarations. And Harry.

Harry's smile. Harry's kisses and touch.

But damn if he'd go back and ruin everything again!

He had sworn he'd make everything right, and if keeping his distance from them was the answer, he'd bravely endure it.

But that didn't mean he couldn't go to Diagon Alley and purchase the new Potions book he had seen in the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday. And maybe he'd pass by the twins' shop and steal a glance at Harry, who he didn't absolutely know had been helping out in the shop every weekend.

Keeping his distance was not easy, but those little glances while under a glamour helped ease the hurt, at least for a while.

* * *

Of all the rotten luck! Draco had to bump into Neville and Luna at the Muggle café he'd just discovered. He'd been discreetly making his way out of the door when Luna tapped him on the shoulder and now he had no choice but to sit with them.

A month of hiding — worthless. Draco knew Neville would not hesitate to tell everyone where he was. But then again, maybe he'd wanted someone to discover where he'd been. He was tired of being alone.

Neville smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"I know." Draco smiled sadly, surprising even himself that he believed Neville was telling the truth.

"Draco." Luna smiled dreamily. "The nargles have been following you every day. They might make you think you're all alone and have no one to turn to, but don't listen to them. A kiss from Harry will keep them away."

Draco choked on his drink. Neville smiled as he patted Draco's back. "Longbottom, your girlfriend... does not make sense at all."

"I know," Neville replied, looking at Luna fondly. "But that's what makes her special. Her words might not make sense, but she knows the right words to say to make me feel better. You know what I mean."

And surprisingly, Draco did, though looking at the way Luna smiled at Neville, their fingers entwined, made Draco's heart ache. He had experienced that before and he'd give anything to experience that again.

"Draco," Luna said, drawing his attention back to her, "don't let your stubbornness get in the way of your happiness. Sometimes, all we have to do is turn around and see that what we've been missing has been with us all along."

Luna stood up and Neville followed her. The Ravenclaw reached out and gave his cheek a light pat. "But if things are a little blurry, you should soak your hand in peppermint and vinegar. It's a fool proof plan to make the Scorse fairies leave you alone."

Draco laughed and for reasons he couldn't comprehend, he actually understood what Luna meant.

* * *

Draco looked at his hotel door in confusion. He was sure he had heard a knock a while ago, but maybe over a month of isolation had made him hallucinate. He shrugged and continued reading the Muggle book, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, he had purchased earlier. He hadn't known Muggles could write this well. Maybe Hermione could recommend some other books he could read.

There it was again, the faint sound of a fist hitting his door repeatedly. Draco placed the book on the coffee table, walked toward the door, and peeked through the peephole. He took a deep breath before opening the door and saying, "Weasel."

"Ferret," Ron replied. Draco smirked when he saw how unsure Ron was before Ron asked, "May I come in?"

Draco shrugged and opened the door and waited until Ron entered the room before closing the door. He ignored the muttered, "First class, figures," and gestured to a chair before heading to the fridge and grabbing two cans of soda.

He handed one to Ron before making himself comfortable on the chaise he had been lounging on earlier. Minutes of silence passed before Ron cleared his throat.

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"Fine."

"Good."

Silence.

"This is awkward," Ron commented.

"Tell me about it," Draco replied. "How's everyone?"

"Miserable without you," Ron admitted. "Especially your mum and Harry."

"Oh?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I saw how much effort your mum put into preparing the New Year's dinner," Ron explained. "I may strike some of you as stupid, but I do know when someone puts their whole heart into making something special."

Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. "It was like seeing Mum all over again and I know Narcissa's not used to doing things manually. But if you had seen her that day with Ginny, Hermione and Andromeda helping her and ignoring the burns she'd gotten while cooking, you would have understood too."

Draco looked at Ron in disbelief. What had happened to the Weasel he had known at school? He wanted to shout at him and tell him how much his betrayal had hurt him, but he couldn't. When had everyone matured and left him behind?

"I know you probably don't want to hear what I have to say and I know I'm not the one you really want to see right now," Ron spoke once more, "but Dad and your mum are willing to cancel the wedding if you would just —"

"No!" Draco shouted.

"I understand." Ron sighed. "I'll just —"

"No! You don't understand," Draco said, voiced laced with panic. "My sacrifice would be in vain if they don't get married! They have to get married or my leaving won't make any sense!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Ron said as he walked toward Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you saying you left because you thought it would make everything all right?"

Draco nodded, making Ron laugh.

"What's so amusing?"

Ron took deep breaths to calm himself. "Git. How would leaving solve everything?"

"Because then you'd have your perfect family once more without me ruining your white picket fence."

"We don't have a picket fence."

Draco laughed this time. "It's a Muggle phrase which depicts a perfect family situation."

"Oh." Ron nodded in understanding, and then smirked. "You've been reading Muggle books?"

"It's not so bad," Draco said defensively. "You actually learn a lot from them."

"I know, my ex-girlfriend and best friend lived in the Muggle world," Ron said. "Is it really that hard for you to think of us as your family?"

"I —" Draco took a deep breath. "Remember what I told you when we were planning the Dungbombs?"

Ron nodded. "If that was the case, why did you leave?"

"Because I can't bear the fact that Mum's attention will no longer only be mine," Draco confessed. "I'm an only child. I have a hard time sharing — and Mum... she's the only one I have left and your family's taking her away."

"Prat," Ron said, holding up his hand to stop Draco from protesting. "But I understand how you feel. I'm the sixth of seven children, and I'm not good at anything at all. How do you think I felt when I found out I would have to share Dad's and everyone else's attention with two more people?"

"Miserable."

"Depressed, sad, fed up," Ron supplied.

Draco smirked and Ron answered with a smirk of his own. "We're a bunch of insecure prats; it's a wonder we had a hard time getting along."

"Much as I hate to agree with you, you're right." Ron mock grimaced. Draco laughed and Ron joined him.

"So, ready to go home?" Ron asked after their laughter subsided.

"Home. I like the sound of that."

"Good, because there's a certain war hero who's missing you and probably driving everyone mad by now."

"Really? I didn't know you cared about me that much," Draco teased.

Ron punched him playfully on the arm. "Git, I was talking about Harry."

Draco's face fell. "I don't want to be his experiment."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "You really need to get over your insecurities. I kind of miss the pointy git who's made my life unbearable for the past ten years."

Draco swatted Ron on the arm. "I'll show you insecure, you prat! But first, make yourself useful and help me pack."

Ron just laughed as Draco stomped his way to his bedroom.

* * *

Draco cleared his throat nervously to catch his mother's attention. Narcissa gracefully turned around, dropped the flowers she had gathered and ran toward him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Oh Draco, my Dragon. Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you," Narcissa said quickly as she fussed over him. "I'm sorry, darling. I'll cancel the wedding if you want me to, just come back."

"Mum," Draco said as he untangled himself from his mum's tight embrace, "I'm fine. Please calm down." Draco steered Narcissa towards the nearest chair and motioned for her to sit down. Once Narcissa was finally settled, Draco kneeled in front of her and took both of her hands in his. "Don't even think about cancelling the wedding. You deserve a second chance at happiness."

He caressed her hands with his thumbs. "I've been a prat, I know, and I'm sorry. I thought that you marrying again would mean you wouldn't have time for me anymore. But I now know I was wrong. I don't need you to remain a Malfoy for you to love me. Because whatever your surname is, I'll always be your Dragon and you'll always be my mum."

"Oh, Draco, I would never abandon you."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mum," Draco said sincerely. "Forgive me, please."

"There's nothing to forgive, Dragon," Narcissa responded. "I'm so happy you're back."

"So am I, Mum, so am I."

* * *

"Draco."

Draco froze when he heard Harry call his name. He turned around and his heart wrenched in pain when he saw how miserable Harry looked. Ron wasn't kidding. "Potter, you look like shit."

Harry smiled. "When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago. I just got back from talking to Arthur and Mum."

"That's good," Harry replied as he moved toward Draco, who instinctively stepped back. He immediately regretted the move when he saw the devastated expression on Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he turned to leave. "I won't bother you again. I'm glad you're back."

Draco flinched when he heard the pain in Harry's voice and reached out, pulling Harry against him. He cupped Harry's face and poured all of his emotions into a kiss, letting his lips and tongue speak for him. He relaxed when Harry kissed him back with a passion that equalled his own. Harry's arms encircled his waist and pulled their bodies closer.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's when they finally broke the kiss, glad that Harry didn't relinquish his hold.

"I won't be your experiment," Draco whispered a few minutes later.

Harry looked up and met his gaze. Draco's breath caught at Harry's smile. "You're not, I promise. I'm done experimenting. That's what Charlie and I did last summer."

"You mean —"

Harry silenced him with another kiss. "Yes, but that's over. We've decided we're better off as friends."

"Good, because brother or not, I'll hex him into the next millennium if he so much as looks at you the wrong way. I'm selfish and I don't share."

"I might say the same for you," Harry replied and laughed softly at Draco's puzzled expression. "I think Charlie fancies you. I'm not selfish, but I won't share you with anyone. You're mine, so you better remember that."

Draco laughed, his heart bursting with happiness at the possessive tone in Harry's voice. "I'll always be yours, until you don't need me anymore."

**Fin.**


End file.
